pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
It's the Same Old Song
"It's the Same Old Song" is a hit single of the American soul - and R & B group The Four Tops . The song is the second single after " I Can not Help Myself ", from the album" Second Album "of the group. The song was not as successful as its predecessor, but still reached the top 5 on the R & B and pop chart in the United States and the top forty in Canada and the United Kingdom . "It's the Same Old Song" is just like its predecessor, "I Can not Help Myself", written by the successful songwriter trio Holland-Dozier-Holland . Because "I Can not Help Myself" was a great success, the trio was also the next track, ultimately "It's the Same Old Song," write for the group. However, this was not the only consequence that the success of "I Can not Help Myself" was carrying. Columbia Records , the former boss of the Four Tops, released after the success of "I Can not Help Myself" number "Is not That Love", a single by The Tops in 1960 , again. Here was the director of Motown very evil and commanded Holland-Dozier-Holland to come within a day after the reissue of "Is not That Love" new Motown song for The Four Tops. The trio made a spin-off of the success of "I Can not Help Myself" and was thus "It's the Same Old Song". There are also many similarities between the two songs, for example, if the songs have similar chords and bass lines seem quite similar. Also, the pace in both numbers the same. "It's the Same Old Song" was on July 8 and written the same day also recorded by The Four Tops. A day later, July 9 , 1500, there were copies of the song spread among the DJs from the United States to give the song fame. Had finally "It's the Same Old Song" with his # 5 listing great success and much larger than "Is not That Love," that not even reached the charts. The subject of "It's the Same Old Song" is that the narrator used to always listened with his girlfriend to one and the same song, as they both found it a nice number. Now, however, he does not want to listen more, because now his girlfriend is away from him, the number is no longer the same as before, when they listened to it together. "It's The Same Old Song" was later include retreaded by The Funk Brothers , the band also kept the background instrumentation during the original recording of the song.The B-side of The Four Tops version of the song "Your Love Is Amazing", which in contrast to the A-side is not from the album "Second Album", but from the first album by The Four Tops, " Four Tops "called. "Your Love Is Amazing" later include retreaded by another Motown star, Shorty Long . Occupation [ edit ] * Lead: Levi Stubbs * Background: Renaldo "Obie" Benson , Lawrence Payton , Abdul "Duke" Fakir and The Andantes * Instrumentation: The Funk Brothers * Writers: Holland-Dozier-Holland * Production: Brian Holland and Lamont Dozier * Mixing: Lawrence Horn